Звёздный разрушитель
300px|right||thumb|[[Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II».]] Звёздный разрушитель ( ) — общее название класса военных космических кораблей, выполнявших роль крейсеров, линейных кораблей и авианосцев. Согласно классификации кораблей военной академии Анаксиса, к звёздным разрушителям относились тяжеловооружённые корабли, длина которых составляла от 1 до 2 километров. Классическим образцом корабля данного класса служили звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский», на основе которых впоследствии было создано множество других моделей. Звёздные разрушители встречались во флотах Галактической Республикки, Галактической Империи, Новой Республики, Осколка Империи и других галактических государств. История Ранние конструкции Использование клиновидных военных кораблей началось еще в течение четырех тысячелетий до возникновения Галактической Империи. Проекты не ограничивались какой-либо одной культурой, что часто наблюдается во флотах Старой Республики и Империи ситхов. Во время Мандалорских войн в 3963 ДБЯ крейсер похожий на разрушитель типа «Венатор» был использован во флотах Мандалорских неокрестоносцев. В том же конфликте, клиновидные крейсера типа «Воспрещающий» и «Центурион» были наняты Галактической Республикой, а затем служили во флоте Империи ситхов, основанной Дартом Реваном. Примеры таких судов — «Левиафан» и «Разоритель». thumb|Флот Империи ситхов. Около 3681 ДБЯ Первым проектом конкретно звездного разрушителя был дредноут типа «Рассекатель» возрождённой Империи ситхов. Эта конструкция возникла с помощью гранд-моффа Одилла Вайкана как часть наращивания военной мощи в течение 1300 лет, которые предшествовали Великой Галактической войне. Эти корабли в конечном итоге боролись в этом 28-летнем конфликте против Республики. Известные модели * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Агрессор» ( ) * Разрушитель типа «Бакура» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель чиссов ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Гладиатор» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Властный» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Воспрещающий» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Туманность» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Пеллеон» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Восстановитель» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Республика» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Преследователь» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Сораннан» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Хранитель» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Застрельщик» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Беспокойный» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа I» ( ) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа II» ( ) Появления * «Войны клонов: В тени» * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи» * * «Войны клонов: Прелюдия» * * «Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел» * «Новости Голонета — Галактика разделена» * * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Transfer» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * * * «Swamp Station Sweep» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3» * «Droids Over Iego» * * * * * * * * * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость» * * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «To the Vanishing Point» * «Reversal of Fortune» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая» * * * * «Звёздные войны: Республика» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition: Breaking News: Confederacy Storms Duro» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 11: Вектор, часть 5» * «The First to Strike» * «The Pirates and the Prince» * * * * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Роман «Сила необузданная» * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * «Rebel Force: Firefight» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» * «Звезда Смерти» * «The Farlander Papers» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла» * «Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Scoundrel's Luck» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Star Wars #1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike»' * * * «Tatooine Manhunt» * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «Starfall» * «Otherspace» * «Scavenger Hunt» * «Riders of the Maelstrom» * «Crisis on Cloud City» * «Otherspace II: Invasion» * «Black Ice» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «The Isis Coordinates» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * * * * «Миссия на Лианне» * «The Abduction» * * * * * * * «Игра вслепую» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter» * «Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев» * «Штурмовики смерти» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 7: Жертва» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 23: Легко быть смелым в тихой гавани» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 28: Крушение» * «Boba Fett: Overkill» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «The Constancia Affair» * «To Fight Another Day» * * «Star Wars: Imperial Ace» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * * * * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * ''The Empire Strikes Back'' game * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Murder on the Executor» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * * * * «Shadows of the Empire» * * * * «Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * [[Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (video game)|''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi video game]] * «Корабль невольников» * «Рисковое дело» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * «Imperial Double-Cross» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» * «Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай» * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * * * * * «A Grand Admiral Returns» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Тёмная империя» * ''Dark Empire'' audio drama * «Тёмная империя II» * ''Dark Empire II'' audio drama * «Boba Fett: Agent of Doom» * «Алая Империя» * «Я — джедай!» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Дети джедаев» * «Меч тьмы» * «X-wing: Пилоты Адумара» * «Перед бурей» * «Щит лжи» * «Испытание тирана» * «Новое восстание» * «Засада на Кореллии» * «Удар по Селонии» * «Столкновение у Балансира» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Fool's Bargain» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение * «Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Испытание» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Союзники» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Неукротимые» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 22: Ярость Дракона» }} Неканоничные появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' (игра) * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' (фильм) * «Star Wars: Visions of the Blade» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty» * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * «Soulcalibur IV» Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» * «Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Assault on Hoth» * «Lightsaber Dueling Pack» * «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * «The Star Wars Rules Companion» * «Imperial Sourcebook» * «Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * «Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * «Death Star Technical Companion» * «Cracken's Rebel Field Guide» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * «Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets» * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * * * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * * * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * * * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * ''Star Wars'' Customizable Card Game * * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «The Galactic Empire—Ships of the Fleet» * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Cracken's Threat Dossier» * «Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections» * * «Starships of the Galaxy» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook» * * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * * * * «Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 0» * * ''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * «Галактика в войне» * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * «Star Wars Art: Visions» * «Хронология 11: Возрождение Империи ситхов» * * * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * «Suns of Fortune» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» * «Fly Casual» * «Strongholds of Resistance» * «Forged in Battle»}} Категория:Типы крупных кораблей Категория:Звёздные разрушители